The Nightfury Secret
by Clover And Darkness
Summary: Years after Httyd2 takes place, Nala and Stormcloud somehow get sent back in time. This takes place alongside the events that happen in Httyd.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note, this is my very first story on this site, and I am also not the best writer out there. And if it's not underlined, then it's what's written in hiccups notebook if it's bold and in italics**

* * *

 _ **Prolog**_

Hiccup was pacing around, not because of the newborn baby that was being held by Astrid, but the egg that nobody has seen before he had found it. It kept looking like it was about to hatch, yet it never did. At least until the same day that his only child was born. (Aka the baby in Astrid's arms). Astrid insisted on whatever kind of dragon was in that egg, Nala would be the first one it should see.

"Hiccup, when do you think it will hatch?" Astrid asked holding the baby that was born in the morning that day.

"I don't know Astrid, but I really think you should get some rest," Hiccup said calmly stopping to look at the egg. He noticed that the egg was starting to shake and Toothless didn't stop sniffing it. When the egg hatched, it didn't explode like most dragon eggs do. And he realized why Toothless didn't leave it alone. It was a nightfury egg.

"Hiccup is that a?" Astrid said knowing there wasn't really a point in even asking. Hiccup just nodded.

Toothless started growling when he heard something. "What is it bud?" Hiccup asked calmly. Toothless glared at the door knowing something was out there.

"I think he's trying to tell something Hiccup" Astrid sighed.

"I better go check it out, C'mon Toothless" Hiccup said walking out the door. Astrid watched them take off, walked back inside. She put the baby in the crib, then a few minutes later a nightfury's roar was heard and she ran out the door, only to find a notebook on the ground.

"Hiccup, I promise I won't let anything happen to Nala," she said to herself as she picked up the notebook, "Just be ok"

* * *

 _ **15 Years Later**_

Nala was walking around Berk, she was being followed by the only nightfury that Berk has seen in 15 years. "Stormcloud, do you think that there's another nightfury?" she asked. The nightfury gave an annoyed grunt. "I meant that's alive," Nala responded rolling her eyes. Stormcloud bounded towards the docks.

"Nala!" Someone shouted from behind her. He was the only one of the people Nala truly considered friends that didn't grow up in Berk.

"Ya Orin," Nala asked turning around.

"Trader Johann is here and looks like he has something for you," Orin told. Nala ran towards the docks and looked for Johann's ship. She had a pretty good idea what was waiting for her.

"Johann" Nala shouted, she just hoped that she was right about what Trader Johann had for her.

"Ah, Miss Nala," the trader replied calmly noticing Nala. Nala climbed onto the ship and started looking around.

"Do you have it?" She questioned as she opened a small chest. She was determined to find what she was looking for

"I am terribly sorry," Johann told, "I could not find the dragon's artificial tail, the men on the island said that your father and the nightfury disappeared a day before I reached the island"

"Wait, that would mean that dad and Toothless are alive," Nala replied rummaging through the chest.

Trader Johann shrugged. "If I knew I would tell you, but I have no information on the whereabouts on your father, nor his dragon"

"Yet you could track down the island that held them for the past 15 years," Nala affirmed. Stormcloud saw Nala and sat down on the docks next to the ship.

"Like I said Miss Nala, he disappeared without a trace," Johann told, "But I did manage to get my hands on something that you might be interested in"

"Like what?" Nala asked looking up.

Johann went below deck for a minute, coming back up with a piece of paper. "The vikings on the island said that they found this in his cell. They also told that there were scorch marks on the walls, that part I could not quite understand"

"Maybe because of the flaming sword or whatever he calls it," Nala suggested.

Johann sighed, "That's fairly unlikely"

"Either that or Toothless helped Hiccup escape," Nala told. She grabbed the paper, it was in code that they used for sending messages to and from the edge.

 ** _"To anyone who reads this, please, tell Astrid that I'm coming home. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Me and Toothless are ok. And I promise to tell the people of Berk everything that happened in the last 15 years. I should be back on Berk exactly three weeks before Snoggletog"_**

"Of course I don't understand the symbols what so ever" Johann explained, "Any idea what that says?"

"The long missing chief of Berk is coming home, Today," Nala said. She handed the paper back to Johann and climbed off the ship and ran towards the village. Stormcloud tilted her head before following.

"And it was nice talking to you also," Johann thought watching the young teen run off so quickly.

Nala ran into her house and ran upstairs. She opened her top dresser drawer and grabbed a notebook. She ran back downstairs and outside, with the notebook in her hand.

Orin saw Nala and wondered what she was doing, "Well someone seems to be in a hurry to get somewhere. What's up?" He got no response. Nala was flipping through the pages. "Nala!" Orin shouted. That startled Nala making her drop the notebook.

"What?" She asked looking up.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Orin asked picking up the notebook and handing it to Nala.

Nala sighed, "I'm going to meet up with the chief"

"Your mom is in the Great Hall"

"Yes I know this"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Hiccup is coming back" Nala whispered, "If you want, you can come with me to see him"

"Nala, I don't know what's wrong with you today, but something is clearly wrong"

"That's what Johann wanted to give me, and the note was written in his handwriting!"

"Fine, but if you get yourself in trouble, then Thor help me," Orin said.

"Thanks, Orin, thank you so much," Nala beamed. Orin went to go get Cloudfire, a deadly nadder, and Nala hopped onto Stormcloud's back. A few moments later Orin and Cloudfire came back and the four of them took off. Stormcloud stopped right before they reached the fog bank.

"What is it, girl?" Nala asked. The nightfury growled at the clouds.

Orin and Cloudfire stopped behind them, "Please tell me it's not a Red Death," Orin gulped.

"I have no idea," Nala said, a purple plasma blast flew to the right of them. "OK, I'm starting to get an idea now!"

Stormcloud was prepared to blast at the dragon that just blasted towards them. Another purple plasma blast came towards them, Stormcloud blasted at the same time as the other nightfury. A purple fireball somehow came back towards them and engulfed Nala and Stormcloud. Yet, they remained unharmed. When the fire disappeared, they disappeared with it.

"Nala!" Orin shouted. Another nightfury with a rider was seen now. "You killed them!" Orin said not believing what happened.

"Look, I didn't know that this was going to happen kid, and neither did Toothless," The man said. Orin couldn't believe that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock would kill his own kid. Or that's what Orin thought.

* * *

They were falling, the dragon spread its wings quickly and they were flying once again. "Orin, what in THOR'S name just happened?" Nala shouted. Orin was nowhere to be seen. "Orin?" A storm was coming and Stormcloud could tell.

"Let's get back to Berk," Nala thought, hearing some rumbling. They flew back to Berk, landing in the forest.

They headed towards the village, it seemed emptier than usual. "Stormcloud, stay here," Nala said walking towards the great hall. Sure it was night and it was storming, but it just seemed empty. She walked into the great hall and saw someone sitting at a table, nobody else was there, and the person was reading aloud to himself.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can shoot burning hot acid. Kill on sight," he whispered. He kept reading for a few minutes until he got to the last page, "Nightfury. Size. Unknown. Speed. Unknown. Never engage this dragon. If it sees you, hide and pray it does not find you"

When Nala heard that last part she finally spoke, "Hello?" she asked nervously. The boy looked up and was probably as confused at Nala was.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Nala spoke.

"My name's Hiccup, and you are?" he said. Nala fainted when he told her who he was. When Nala woke up she kept mumbling under her breath. "Hey take it easy, but why were you so surprised to hear my name?"

"Uh, That I can't tell you," Nala sighed.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked getting mildly annoyed.

"Did you or did you not shoot down a nightfury?" Nala asked standing up.

"Wait, you know about that? Do you believe that I shot down one?" Hiccup asked. He was shocked that someone he never met somehow knew a little bit about him.

Nala nodded, "Of course, you're a led..." she stopped herself.

"A what?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but I wish I could tell you," Nala sighed starting to walk to the door.

"I'm guessing you think I'm useless around here also. Don't you" Hiccup frowned. Nala stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at him.

"If that were the case, then you wouldn't change Berk for the better in a few weeks," She told before walking outside. She ran towards the forest and sat below a pine tree. After years of trying to avoid the craziness of viking life, she learned that it was always drier under a pine tree. Stormcloud saw her and walked towards Nala. The nightfury laid down and fell asleep. Nala soon did the same thing.

* * *

Hiccup and Orin flew back to Berk. Orin was still in shock, he had never seen that happen before. And he wished he didn't.

"Look I'm sorry! I never knew what would happen, and Toothless was just protecting me," Hiccup frowned. Toothless looked at Orin and Cloudfire.

Orin looked back at Hiccup, "15 years and you suddenly decide to come back?!" he scolded

"That wasn't my fault!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless landed in the middle of the village after Cloudstorm did.

Orin was really upset, "It's your fault she's gone! It's your fault you left in the first place! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT HICCUP!"

People were starting to crowd around, Astrid was first to be there.

"Look, kid, if you gave me a chance to explain," Hiccup said softly, not noticing Astrid.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say," Orin stated clenching his fists.

Hiccup chuckled a little bit, "Your not the first person to say that to me you know"

"Do you really think I care?" Orin spat.

"What in THOR'S name is going on?!" Astrid demanded to know.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. He didn't want to say what happened. However Orin did, "The chief killed Nala and Stormcloud," Orin stated.

Astrid's eyes widened, she didn't believe this, "Hiccup?" Her voice broke. Hiccup did nothing, only frown. She ran back to her house, trying to fight back the tears.

 _How could Hiccup do this? Kill his own kid? And a nightfury?_

* * *

 **Well, how does that sound? What will Nala do when she figures out Berk kills dragons still? Will Nala ever be able to get back home? Will Astrid kill Hiccup? Just wait until chapter two!**

 **Btw this is going to be at least 10 chapters :)**

 **JUST STAY TUUUUUUUUUUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Not expecting what happened in chapter one to actually happen were you? Oh and if your one of my Animo friends then no I am not going to Rp as Nala or Stormcloud. It'd just be weird seeing as Nala is a baby nightfury that I use when I roleplay (and I will keep using the nightfury Nala, just not the human Nala). I was just bored and made this story. And now that I have I can't stop typing it. Anyways, Here's Chapter two!**

 ** _Note: If it's in text like this_** _**then it's written in Hiccup's notebook.**_

* * *

 _How is this possible? Berk, kill dragons? No, not now, not anymore. Everyone thinks Hiccup is dead anyways. I just hope this isn't a dream,_ Nala thought when she woke up. Stormcloud kept sleeping. Nala stood up and headed towards the village. When she got close to the armory someone called for her. "Hey! You!"

"Yes?" Nala asked turning around.

"Who are you? And why did you faint last night?" The person was Hiccup.

"Can't say Hiccup, And the names Nala," She said.

Hiccup sighed, "Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't, I would if I could," Nala said.

A man walked up behind Hiccup, "Who's the lass?" he asked.

 _Gobber._ Nala thought. She looked at Gobber, "I'm Nala"

"Well it's nice to meet you Nala," Gobber told.

"You know Nala, I hate it when people keep secrets from me," Hiccup said glaring at Nala.

Nala sighed. "I told you Hiccup, I cannot tell you"

"I give up," The scrawny boy sighed.

Gobber looked confused, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Hiccup said.

Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, while I'm here, is there any place I could stay?" Nala asked calmly.

Hiccup grabbed a sword that needed sharpened, "Ya I think so," He said dragging the sword over to the sharpening wheel.

"I could show you around the island if you want," Gobber told.

Nala smiled slightly, "I think I'm good on the tour of this place"

"Your loss, Gobber always has the strangest tours," Hiccup joked.

Nala rolled her eyes, "So what exactly goes on around here when it comes to dragons?" She asked.

"They get killed," Gobber smirked. Nala's eyes widened a little.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked.

Nala sighed, "Where I grew up, we don't kill dragons," She said.

"Then your gonna have a tough time adjusting to life on Berk, aren't you" Gobber stated. Nala nodded slightly.

"I could try to learn the ways of Berk, but it won't be easy," Nala told.

Hiccup knew what Nala was thinking. She couldn't kill a dragon, neither could he. All he could think about now was that nightfury. How he shot it down and made it flightless. How he found it in the woods and set it free from the bola. " _How could I do that?"_ He asked himself.

Gobber looked up at the sky and walked outside the armory, "Hiccup, ye best be off to the arena. Training starts in a few"

"Training?" Nala asked. She knew the answer yet she couldn't seem like she knew it. After all, she was from the future, even though she had no clue how she got here in the first place.

Hiccup sighed putting the sword down, "To kill dragons" he said once Gobber was gone.

"That's just awful," Nala frowned.

He nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it. I'm gonna guess you know what dragons hate"

"Ya, why?" She asked.

"Earlier I figured out that a" Hiccup paused himself for a second.

Nala sighed, "A nightfury is afraid of eels?" She asked quietly.

"How did you know," He asked.

She smirked slightly, "My best friend is a nightfury"

* * *

Astrid paced around. She couldn't believe what Hiccup did. She didn't want to believe it. Astrid stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Astrid, please, I know you hate me right now, just let me explain," The man at the door said.

Astrid's face started to turn red, "Hiccup, How would I be able to believe you?! After everything that's happened!? You killed Nala and Stormcloud. How in Thor's name would I be able to believe you?"

Hiccup sighed, "I didn't tell Toothless to blast, I didn't know they were there. Astrid, Please for the love of Thor would you just listen to me?"

She glared at Hiccup, "Go ahead, I won't believe you anyway"

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup smiled before letting out a deep sigh, "The first few weeks I was stuck with the hunters, I was lucky enough to escape, with Toothless"

Astrid's eyes widened, _"Was he really trapped for so long"_

"Toothless and I had no idea where we were, or where Berk was. So we ended up exploring to try and find you guys. Wish we could've found you sooner" Hiccup frowned.

"Hiccup, You can't make up what you did," Astrid told.

Hiccup sighed, "I know, I wish I could"

There was a knock on the door, It was Orin.

"Orin? What is it?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless, I think he's trying to tell us something," Orin said running towards where Toothless was.

When they got to Toothless, the dragon looked at the forest. "What is he doing?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup said. Toothless ran into the woods. "Whoa, bud what is it?!" Hiccup said running after Toothless. Astrid and Orin followed. They ran towards a cove. The same one that Hiccup found Toothless in.

"Hiccup isn't this" Astrid started out. She noticed Hiccup's eyes widen, "Are you ok?"

Hiccup nodded slightly, "She isn't dead. She's alive"

* * *

 **MEGA CLIFFHANGER! All will be revealed in chapter 3! And by that, I mean how Hiccup knows. Anyways I will try to update daily but, that more than likely won't happen seeing as I normally work on a chapter at school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I am soo sorry for the super short previous chapter, and for not updating in so long! But this chapter is not going to be short. I promise you that. And usually, I don't have such short chapters. You probably don't wanna hear about my life I'm guessing. Anyways here's the story!**

* * *

Astrid stared at Hiccup, "What?" she couldn't really believe Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't look at Astrid, he just stared into the cove, "Nala is alive, I know you don't believe me Astrid, but She is alive"

"How? How is she alive? I saw her disappear!" Orin studdered.

Hiccup sighed, "Yes I did also, but there's a legend of the nightfury, one I heard from another village years ago. Nobody knows if it's real, yet I think it is. At least now I do"

"What legend? Hiccup, for once you cannot keep this a secret," Astrid said. Hiccup glanced at Astrid and let out a sigh.

"I wound up in a village. Toothless was the first nightfury they had ever seen. They said that when two nightfuries blasted at the same time, for some weird reason that I don't know, the younger nightfury, and whatever is closest to it," Hiccup paused for a second, "The younger nightfury goes into the past"

Both Orin and Astrid's eyes widened. "How far into the past? If this legend is real?" Orin asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know if this is real or not," Hiccup said looking at Toothless.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, "If it is real, I just hope she's safe"

"So do I, Astrid, so do I," Hiccup sighed.

* * *

"Wait a minute, you're telling me, your best friend is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," Hiccup said studdering. Nala nodded. "HOW?!"

Nala shrugged, "I would tell you if I could Hiccup, really"

"Argh! You're impossible!" Hiccup grumbled. A blonde girl walked up behind Nala.

"Hiccup, my ax needs sharpening," She said putting the ax on the table.

Hiccup nodded, "Will do Astrid"

Nala looked at Astrid. To Nala, Astrid looked so young. Astrid noticed Nala looking at her, "What are you looking at?" Astrid asked angerly.

"The catapult right over there," Nala said pointing towards a catapult.

"Oh," Astrid sighed. Hiccup finished sharpening the ax and handed it back to Astrid. "And what exactly are you two talking about?"

Hiccup looked at Nala, "Ya, what exactly were we talking about?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Nala said before walking off towards the Great Hall.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be ignored by her like everyone else on Berk," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Think I care about your problems," Astrid scoffed before walking towards her house.

"Nope, just like everyone else," Hiccup sighed. He started to walk towards the academy for the second day of training.

* * *

After that, Hiccup and the others were eating chicken and fish, listening to Gobber's stories. Nala was also there, she wanted to know more about the younger versions of the Dragon Riders she grew up knowing.

"Because it wasn't a month before another one took my leg," Gobber said gesturing towards his peg leg.

Snotlout took a bite out of his chicken, "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face," He stated over dramatically.

"Mm mm mm," Gobber replied shaking his head, "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon"

Nala shivered a little bit at the thought of a dragon losing its wing or tail.

Fishlegs chuckled a little seeing Nala shiver, "What, you can't kill a dragon?!"

"No, not that. I just don't wanna kill a dragon," Nala told. Astrid noticed that Hiccup wasn't with them anymore. "Growing up, trying to get help from dragons, I just don't see how I would want to kill a dragon," Nala explained standing up.

Gobber glared at Nala for a brief second, "What do you mean by that lass?"

"Well," Nala paused, she didn't want to give away where she was from, give away that she already knew what was going to be said by most. Heck, she didn't want to say who her mother was, not in front of Astrid. "I just don't know how to explain it exactly"

"Ha! I find that hard to believe," Astrid spat. Nala rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well it's true, and if you excuse me, I'll be going now," Nala muttered leaving the group. The others chatted for a little while after, eventually they started to split up and go back to their houses. As she walked around, Nala noticed that there was someone in the armory, "Who would that be?" She asked herself. She started to walk closer, seeing Hiccup inside she reached for the sword that was on the counter and pushed it off.

Startled, Hiccup jumped, dropping the leather he was using at the moment. "I didn't see you there," He stuttered reaching down to pick the leather up. When he did he tried his best to hide it behind his back. "What exactly are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"I know you're helping that nightfury, I know you're trying to help it fly again. If you let me help, it could be done faster," Nala said rather quietly. She glanced behind her to make sure nobody else was near.

Hiccup stared at her in shock for a few mere moments. "What do you mean by that? How do you know what I'm up to? And why in Thor's name would you wanna help me and a nightfury?" He asked not exactly sure what to do. Nala walked her way around back and walked into the armory.

"Because I don't kill dragons. Because I know you are destined to do amazing things Hiccup. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I know you're going to end up changing Berk for the better. Just by helping that nightfury fly again," Nala explained, she picked up the sword and hung it against the wall.

Hiccup just stared at her, "How do you know all that?" He asked studdering a little bit.

Nala sighed turning to face Hiccup, "I can't say, not now at least," She told, Nala looked around the armory.

"Why not? Why can't you just tell me?" Hiccup asked, somewhat demanding to know.

"I just can't! I wouldn't expect you to understand," Nala frowned lightly.

Hiccup sighed, "Then I can't let you help, not unless you tell me the truth"

"Hiccup! I can't do that!" Nala said turning away from Hiccup. She knew she couldn't tell the truth, but did she really have a choice now?

"Nala, just tell me. If you keep secrets like that, to the person nobody believes when I say the truth, then how can anyone trust you?" Hiccup said calmly. He put the tailfin on the table, expecting an answer.

Nala sighed giving in, "Promise to keep a secret?"

"Who would believe me? I'm Hiccup for Thor's sake," Hiccup smiled. Nala rolled her eyes slightly.

"Ok. Technically I don't exist yet," Nala started out, "Not for another ten or so years, and you are," She paused herself, not knowing what to say. Hiccup raised an eyebrow wondering what Nala was going to say next.

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL AND YOU GUYS KNOW IT! Hope y'all enjoy this story! Well, I gotta fly, so BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guessing you're only here to figure out what Nala says next? Well if that's the case, TOO BAD! Nala is cut from the story! OK OK OK JUST KIDDING! I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT! You guys know I love ya! And sorry for all the typos in the last chapter, I wasn't 100% focused.**

 **And now for shoutouts!**

 **thepurplewriter333: Glad that you like it! *happy dances with you for no apparent reason* And if you wanna figure out what she says, THEN KEEP READING XDDDDD**

 **Goldeneyeddragon101: Thank you! The cliffhangers are a must! DON'T CRY!**

* * *

"I'm what? Tell me Nala," Hiccup said starting to distrust her even more than he had earlier, "And what exactly do you mean by you don't technically exist yet?"

Nala bit her lip, not exactly sure how to say what had to be said, "I don't know how to say it, I just don't think you could handle it. Being the master dragon trainer that you are," She paused catching herself before she said too much.

" _Master dragon trainer?"_ Hiccup replied raising an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I can't tell you!" Nala shouted turning back towards him, "I can't tell you," She spoke more softly this time.

Hiccup shook his head in disapproval, how could he trust someone who can't even trust him.

"Hiccup, please, you have to trust me. Please," Nala frowned slightly.

Hiccup sighed, "How can I trust someone who can't even trust me?"

"Fine, I'll talk," Nala sighed finally giving in to tell Hiccup the truth. She didn't exactly know how to say it. She didn't want to say that his future daughter was standing right in front of him. She didn't want to say that he lost his leg, how he defeated the red death, how he actually changed Berk for the better, how all the stuff that Hiccup has done with just that tailfin.

"OK, I'm waiting," Hiccup said leaning against a wall.

Nala sighed slightly, "Somehow, I don't exactly understand why or how I came into the past. What seems to be current for you Hiccup, is history for me. And you, Hiccup, you are the chief of Berk, the Berk I grew up in," she explained.

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock, him, be the chief. That was impossible, nobody here trusted him, nobody here thought he was useful for anything.

Yet Nala didn't stop there, even though she seriously should've stopped, "The main reason for all of that, is because of that tailfin, the one you're making for that nightfury"

"T-this tailfin?" Hiccup studdered gesturing towards the prosthetic tailfin. Nala nodded turning way from Hiccup once more. "Is there anything else I should know about? Be prepared for?" Hiccup asked. Nala bit her lip. Of course, there was more to be told, how he lost his left foot saving everyone on Berk. How Hiccup changed the entire island, How he met his mother and in the same exact week lost his father. How his best friend is the same dragon he shot down a few days before, and how that dragon eventually becomes the Alpha. But how could she say it all, how could she say any of it.

"No, not that I can recall," Nala sighed.

* * *

"Maybe we could figure out if she did go into the past. I mean, there's gotta be some mention of her from someone if she did go into the past," Orin said running back towards the village.

Shaking his head slightly, Hiccup glanced at Astrid, "I'm going to guess that Nala and him are a thing or something?"

"Actually no, Nala says she can't stand him sometimes. Guess it's the flop of you and me," Astrid joked. Hiccup smiled slightly at that thought.

"Maybe," He turned around to look at the cove he had spent so much time in when he was fifteen. "Funny how things change so much, yet when you're gone it seems like nothing changed at all," He thought, he watched the cove for a little while. Astrid ended up walked back to the village to try and figure things out. Toothless nudged Hiccup's arm. "I know bud, things could be really messed up now"

* * *

Orin pounded on Fishlegs's door. "Fishlegs!" He shouted. Orin kept pounding on the door.

A few moments later the door finally opened, "Orin? What do you want?" Fishlegs asked.

"A few books, preferably some from the time Hiccup trained Toothless to now," Orin explained.

"In that case, you came to the right place," Fishlegs said calmly. He motioned for Orin to come inside. Orin walked inside and headed towards the bookshelf that Fishlegs had. "The newer ones are on the lower shelves," Fishlegs explained. Orin nodded grabbing a book. He read a few of the pages hoping to find an answer. He slammed the book closed and grabbed another. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something about Nala," Orin said looking through the second book.

"Why would Nala be in any of the books?" Fishlegs asked. Fishlegs wanted to know what was going on.

Orin sighed, "Nevermind," He closed the book and walked outside. Fishlegs shook his head slightly and put the book back where it belonged.

* * *

"Oh, well what about you? What do I need to know about you?" Hiccup asked picking up the tailfin once again. He headed to the back room of the armory and hid it under the table that was back there. Hiccup then walked back to where Nala could see him.

Nala chuckled slightly, "Well, do you really wanna know?"

"Ya, I wanna know about the mysterious Nala," Hiccup smiled leaning against the wall without any weapons.

She smiled shaking her head, "OK, well, I ride a nightfury, occasionally I help Gobber with delivering swords to Trader Johann, and well technically I never even met you until now," Nala explained. Hiccup stared at her when she said that last part.

"What?" He studdered. He wondered why she never saw him before.

"Apparently you disappear the same day I was born. Nobody knew how or why" Nala explained frowning slightly.

"Oh" Hiccup didn't know what to do. He didn't want to just disappear one day, but apparently, he didn't have a choice.

"You can change what happens you know, now that you know some things that will happen. I mean you're in control of your own future," Nala said calmly.

Hiccup walked over to the counter and looked at the sky, "I know, any idea what I do with that nightfury?" He asked calmly.

"You ride it, Hiccup, you ride that dragon, you help Toothless fly again, and before you know it, that nightfury is your best friend," Nala answered beamingly.

Hiccup smiled watching the stars. He saw a shooting star fly past. It flew above where he had seen that nightfury the first time, where he had cut the dragon free from the bola. "I was planning on helping that dragon before you even mentioned it you know," He said.

"I know, I know that you also become chief one day, I know that you save the village, I know you change Berk for the better," Nala smiled.

"I find all that hard to believe," Hiccup joked.

Nala rolled her eyes, "Well it's true, and you better believe it"

Yawning slightly, Hiccup walked out of the armory and towards his house. He knew that he was going to train that nightfury. Even if Nala said he hadn't, he would've trained that dragon, he would've helped it fly again. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Orin shouted looking for the one legged dragon rider.

Hiccup looked up, "What?" He asked. Toothless tilted his head slightly. Orin finally noticed Hiccup and ran towards him.

"Hiccup. You. Need. To. See. This." Orin said trying to catch his breath. He was more used to flying than running around the whole island looking for someone.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "See what? What exactly do I need to see?" Orin handed Hiccup a notebook. It was an old book, one Hiccup recognized. Hiccup flipped through the first few pages. When he got after the pages that had a nightfury sketch on it, he noticed Nala's name written once or twice. "You don't think she's" Hiccup trailed off. " _There's no way that she's there. There's gotta be a way for her to come home"_ He thought.

* * *

 **Meh, too lazy to write a MEGA cliffhanger. And Nala will be able to come home. But not for a few more chapters, :). Well, look at the time, GOTTA FLY BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Happy dances* my cousins were staying at my house for most of the weekend and they were driving me insane. AND THEY FINALLY LEFT! And if this seems like I'm not even trying to write the story, I'm in a rush, I have only a few more days before I have to give up my Chromebook, meaning I cannot work on the story as much as I'd like for a few months. Anyways here's the story! :)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Goldeneyeddragon101: *Covers your mouth* Geez, calm down lol. And no he is not. Or maybe he is. Or maybe he isn't. Or maybe he is! Just gotta wait and see if Hiccup goes into the past!** **  
**

* * *

Hiccup paced around, he had to come up with something, "There has got to be a way, there just has to be," He said shaking his head.

"Hiccup? What if there isn't a way? What if we can never see Nala again?" A voice said from behind Hiccup. It was Astrid, "There's no way to communicate with her now anyways," She said. Hiccup kept pacing, "I know that you're as stubborn as your father, but this time there may not be a way"

Hiccup stopped when a pair of terrible terrors flew past. "That's it, that's how we can talk to Nala," he grinned. Hiccup just hoped that the plan he had would actually work, "Where's Orin?"

"What does Orin have to do with any of this?" Astrid asked watching Hiccup run out of the door. She sighed and followed the one legged man. Hiccup ran into the forest looking for a terrible terror. "Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid asked finally catching up to him.

"Looking for a terror, if I can find a terror, then we might just be able to talk to Nala. If I'm right," Hiccup told. Astrid sighed slightly. Hiccup looked at Astrid, "What? Astrid, what are you thinking about?"

"There is a teen on the island who keeps terrible terrors, You could've just said that you needed a terror you know," Astrid said turning to walk back towards the village. "You coming or what?" She asked. Hiccup nodded, smiling slightly. He stood up and followed Astrid back towards the village.

* * *

Nala walked through the forest, soon hearing a growl coming from nearby. "Stormcloud, it's just me girl," She said calmly. The dragon cooed and walked to Nala's side. "Hey girl, How are you?" Nala smiled putting her left hand on the dragon's forehead. Stormcloud smiled licking Nala's hand. "Ok, how bout we go for a midnight flight? Get you out of this forest for a bit," Nala asked looking at the sky. The dragon grinned. "I'll take that as a yes," Nala said.

She climbed onto Stormcloud's back and they were off, Stormcloud happy that they were flying, yet Nala was determined to figure out something. They flew towards where the night touched the water, the furthest they could from Berk, stopping at the fogbank. The same area where they came to the past. Nala placed her hand on the dragon's forehead once again, "Just wait, there may be something that can help us get home. Where we belong"

For a long silent moment, nothing happened, besides the waves below them and the wind blowing gently. Starting to lose hope, Nala sighed. Stormcloud cooed slightly wondering what was making her rider upset. "There HAS to be something, there just has to be," Nala said.

Another long moment passed, Stormcloud blasted towards the fogbank, yet the blast stopped. "What the" Nala thought seeing the blast suddenly disappear into thin air. The dragon blasted again. "Stormcloud let's go back to Berk. I got an idea." The dragon grunted slightly before heading back to the island.

On the way back, Nala was thinking on how she could get back, after what she saw it was clear there was a way now. When they landed in the forest Stormcloud decided to go to sleep, "Ok Storm, we can try it out in the morning," Nala said yawning slightly. She sat down next to the dragon and looked at the stars, "We're going back home, and hopefully we go back home soon," she said as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before both Nala and Stormcloud were sound asleep.

A green terrible terror noticed them. It tilted its head seeing a nightfury of all dragons letting a human sleep against its side. After a moment it decided to go to sleep next to them. It did worry about the viking killing it when the human woke up, however.

* * *

Waking up when the sun rose, Nala noticed a terrible terror sleeping next to Stormcloud's head. "Well that makes things a bit easier," She beamed. She stood up and started walking towards the village so she could get the dragons some fish. "Hopefully that terror will trust me," She thought as she headed towards the docks. Once she got to the docks she grabbed a few fish and a small basket.

"OK, now I gotta go back to them. Hopefully, nobody will wonder why I'm bringing fish into the woods," Nala thought as she started going back towards the forest. She kept thinking about how she would get the terror to trust her. It would be easier than with a nadder or a nightfury.

When she got back to the dragons, she smiled seeing Stormcloud awake, the terror still with the nightfury. "Either of you two want some fish?" Nala questioned, a smile on her face. Both dragons looked at her, soon noticing the small fish basket. "I'll take that as a yes," Nala said handing the terror a single fish and placing the basket next to Stormcloud.

The small dragon sniffed the fish for a minute before eating it. When both dragons were done eating, Nala wrote something down on a piece of paper she had.

The paper read:  
 ** _If someone gets this, please let Astrid know that I am Nala Haddock, I am perfectly fine, and I am pretty sure that I am witnessing the start of the Berk I grew up knowing. And I may have a way to get back home, I just need to work out a few kinks._**

When she was finished writing the note, she looked at the terror, "I'll give you another fish if you help me out," She said. The terror smiled and walked over to Nala. Grinning slightly, Nala rolled the note up and tied it to the green dragon's leg. "You gotta come with me and then go the direction I say," Nala explained calmly speaking. The terror flew onto Nala's shoulder, Nala got onto Stormcloud's back and they headed off.

They were flying towards where they were the night before. "OK, Stormcloud, blast at the fogbank," Nala said softly. The dragon grunted slightly and blasted, and just like the night before, the blast disappeared. Nala put her hand on the dragon's head, telling Stormcloud to dive slightly. There was a slight purple glow in the sky, Nala wanted to be on the other side of the glow.

Flying right above the water, Nala watched above her. Once they were past the strange glow, Nala pulled up on the saddle staring in the direction of Berk. "OK, Tiny, what I want you to do is fly that way, through that glow. And look for a man with a nightfury nearby. OK, think you could do that for me?" Nala asked taking the terrible terror off her shoulder. The dragon nodded slightly before flying off. Once the terror flew through the glow it disappeared. "OK, now I know how we can get home. I just hope mom can get that note," Nala smiled, she looked at the ocean and they dived before heading back to Berk.

* * *

 **OK, there is a reason why Nala and Stormcloud didn't go straight through that glow, and all will be reviled in the next chapter! And I'm starting to get writer's block since I'm working on like 11234129348712093856102938740129384129485189237409128734 different stories on like 320398470192387 different sites lol. Well gotta fly! BYE!**


End file.
